


Maybe Another Tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Nutcracker: The Motion Picture (1986)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nutcracker: The Motion Picture. It was one early evening when Herr Drosselmeyer appeared with gifts for his godchildren.





	Maybe Another Tonight

I never created Nutcracker: The Motion Picture.

It was one early evening when Herr Drosselmeyer appeared with gifts for his godchildren. One smile materialized on his face  
as Clara held the new ballerina. Fritz seemed more interested in a stuffed rat. The evening with Clara and Fritz appeared to be flawless.  
Everyone smiled. Before Clara swayed from side to side.

Worried, Drosselmeyer held his goddaughter after she collapsed in his arms. Yet she wasn't safe.

Drosselmeyer carried Clara to her bedroom before she was placed on a bed and she writhed. Why couldn't he protect her earlier?  
The goddaughter he cherished. Did she currently notice him at all?

It was a bit before midnight when Herr Drosselmeyer revealed tears and sobbed in complete darkness. Another tonight for him, but never for Clara.

THE END


End file.
